This disclosure is related to the field of marine geophysical surveying. Marine geophysical surveying can include seismic and/or electromagnetic surveying, among others. For example, this disclosure may have applications in marine geophysical surveying, in which one or more source elements are used to generate wave-fields, and sensors—either towed or ocean bottom—receive energy generated by the source elements and affected by the interaction with the subsurface formation. The sensors thereby collect survey data which can be useful in the discovery and/or extraction of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.